1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the pack, sack, and bag arts and more particularly to an external bag support frame which can be attached to a pack, sack, bag, and the like to give it additional support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backpacks, bookbags, backsacks, and bucket styled bags made of relative flexible fabrics such as fabrics, plastics and leather are popular. In the case of packs and bags used to carry relatively heavy goods, such as books, leather is often used to reinforce the bottom of these bags to prevent the corners of books from wearing through and tearing the bags. However, the use of leather does not solve a companion problem frequently experienced, particularly, when many objects are carried. This is the tendency of books to jut out of the bottom of the bag and deform the sides of the bag.
In the case of backpacks and backsacks, this tendency makes the backpack relatively uncomfortable to wear and makes it somewhat difficult to remove books when the backpack or backsack is not sitting level on a flat surface. Even so, the contents often become jumbled.
Efforts have been made to provide containers with stiffer bottoms. However, none of these devices would be applicable to the backpack, bookbag, and backsack art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,421 to Walsh discloses a dielectric telescoping bucket which has a non-conducting upper rim and canvas sides. The bottom of the bag is formed by a bottom piece which is sewn to the bottom region of the canvas sides. The bottom piece is formed of leather, but fiberboard, plastics, or other relatively rigid fabrics could be used. The bag bottom itself is formed by this bottom piece. This is basically the same approach as forming the bottom of the backpack from leather.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,335,359 to Rosenberg discloses a ladies compact, which has flexible side walls and a wood or plastic bottom portion, its sides into which the flexible side walls frictionally engage. A draw cord is used to close up the mouth of the bag. While this design is acceptable for cosmetic compacts, it would be too heavy and inflexible to incorporate into the design of a backpack, as separation of the bottom from the flexible side wall would likely present a problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,463 to Ward discloses a free-standing flexible container for fluids, i.e., used engine oil, which basically comprises a flexible liner bag with an open mouth, a drain spout for draining the oil therefrom, and an interiorly lying hoop of material to support the lower region of the sidewalls, with the plastic liner being in direct contact with the ground. The device of Ward offers no bottom support to its liner. Two obvious drawbacks presented by this design includes one, a decreased interior volume by placing the hoop of rigid materials inside of the bag, and two, no improved abrasion resistance provided to the outside of the bag. There accordingly remains a need for a way to address these shortcomings. Also, there exists a need for a means for end users to retrofit existing backpacks, backsacks, so they are stronger and less subject to tearing and deformation during use.